A Rogue and His Goddess
by Jaina Durron
Summary: A place for all my shameless JainaxKyp snippets. All aboard on the Jyp ship!
1. Escaping

Escaping

Kyp was reclining in his chair, watching some overzealous intergalactic journalist report on what Jaina Solo had been caught wearing in public as she'd been hurrying to catch a speeder. The Jedi Master just rolled his eyes at the report, wondering how the HoloNet could possibly be that desperate for juicy stories.  
"Do you think there's something wrong with that?"  
Kyp jumped at the sound of a feminine voice coming from his side. Looking there, he saw Jaina watching through his open window. She was dressed in a long, tight, scarlet gown, her lips painted the same color. Her dark hair was pulled up and clipped to the back of her head. He sighed. "How long have you been standing there?"  
"Longer than you'd like," she answered simply, throwing one leg inside to pull herself in.  
"What are you doing here?"  
Jaina pointed to Kyp's holoscreen and told him, "Escaping that. Do you mind if I stay just a short while? I was going to my parents' place, but those reporters were blocking my way. That and my mother is so terribly fond of the press."  
"So I've heard. I guess that's fine. What were you even doing?"  
"Escaping. That's all that my schedule is today."  
"Hmph."  
"It was Jag," Jaina elaborated, letting her hair loose with one quick motion, pulling a large, jeweled clip out. "I can't stand another dinner with Imperials. Do you have any idea how much they hate my parents? I don't think they like me very much, either."  
"Well, you are quite the perfect mix of your parents."  
"So Uncle Luke tells me. Really, Kyp, I'm done with Imperials. And Jag. Sometimes, I think I'm just a publicity stunt to him."  
Kyp glowered at her for that comment, but he'd assumed as much before. Jag must have thought, what a story it would be for me to unite the Empire with its old enemies in marrying the Solos' daughter. Kyp couldn't stand the guy, especially when Jaina was involved; the Goddess he secretly loved. "You can clean up in my 'fresher. Just don't get your girly things all over."  
"They're my mom's. And I won't." Jaina flitted a quick smile at him. "And thanks."


	2. I Killed My Brother Club

Leia sat on the bed in her and Han's hotel room, all their bags packed and stacked around her. A datapad in her lap, she was focused on some task, typing up something. Han peered over her shoulder, trying to figure out what she was doing. "Is that a list?" he asked her.

"Uh-huh."

"Of what?"

"Everything I can't drink or eat for the next nine months."

Han's jaw fell and he quickly looked away. "That's a long list."

Leia smirked at his response, still typing away. She would take pauses of flipping between different resource pages and then go straight back to typing. "Well, if you want a healthy baby . . . "

Han sat down at the foot of the bed, watching her work. "What are some of the things on there? Anything you drink about ten times a day every day?"

The smirk immediately vanished from Leia's face and she looked up at Han with the most horrified look. "I can't drink wine."

It took Han all his might and self-control not to laugh. Aloud. The mere thought of an Alderaanian going nine months without drinking wine was laughable, but then, Han felt bad for his wife. "Nine months without wine, huh? How about this. I'll do it with you. No wine for either of us for nine months."

Leia's fingers stopped and she just stared at him for a long time. "You're kidding," she said, her expression deadpan.

"What? Don't you like that?"

"No, I do like that. However, I just think that if you're going to fast on wine with me . . . " Leia handed him her datapad. "You might as well refrain from the whole list with me. For nine months."

Han nodded, accepting the device "Okay. I can do that."

Leia's smile returned. "Are you sure?"

"Of course. How hard can it be?"

"Have you even looked at anything else on the list?" Han shrugged. She nodded him on. "Go ahead. See what else is on there."

Han obeyed and started at the top. He read aloud to Leia. "Wine, caffeinated drinks, alcohol . . . " Han stopped.

"That means no Alderaanian ale," Leia counted off on her fingers. "No gizer ale, no Whyren's Reserve. None of it. Now, keep reading."

Han tried not to let his displeasure show, but from Leia's light laughs, he figured he was failing pretty badly. Trying to push the thought from his mind, he continued reading. "Caf?! You can't drink caf?"

"Correction. _We_ can't drink caf. Spiced caf, stimcaf. None of it."

"Is there anything you can drink?"

Leia thought about it a second. "We can drink elba water. And juice."

"Is it too late to back out of this?"

"No! You came up with this idea. I love it! It's perfect. Until this baby is born, you may not drink or eat anything I can't."

"Not even caf?"

"Not even caf."

Han dragged his hand down his face with a long sigh. "This is going to be a long nine months."


	3. Broken

Kyp was watching Jaina with an intrigued eye. His lips were done up in a light smile while he watched her, his interest mounting as she took out a small holo projector and flipped through the images. This particular projector held only pictures of her and her patents and a few very close friends of hers. She flicked her finger across the screen, quickly going through the images. Leia and Han, Tahiri, Allana, Tenel Ka, Tahiri again, Leia and Han, Leia and Han.  
"What are you doing?" he finally asks her, truly curious.  
Jaina looks away from her projector, pulling the bed sheets over her lap. "I have to do this every night. I have to remember that I still have family and friends with me. I haven't lost everyone yet." She goes back to her projector and continues flipping through the images. Kyp can only stare. "Did you know you're broken?"  
Jaina stopped, turn to look at Kyp and toss him a twisted smile. Bluntly, she told him, "So are you."


	4. Judging

Jaina gave the ropes another good tug, testing their strength by jumping on the loop she'd made herself.  
Glancing across the smaller of chasms, Kyp's brow furrowed and his lips twisted. "There has to fifty better ways to do this. This is just ridiculous. Come on, Jaina. Let me help you. We're never going to make it off this rust of a planet swinging on this rope. In fact, it's the perfect way to die!"  
"I'm sorry you have a problem with my ideas. You can shut your mouth now."  
"You know, your sense of judgement is not the greatest."  
"You know, I did think this was about ropes. Now, I'm starting to think it's about Jag."  
Kyp shrugged. "Maybe."  
Jaina stopped her work, turning to face him, the ropes still in hand. "You're judging me," she stated, not asked.  
Kyp responded to the look on her face with a beaming smile. "It's what I do- it's like a hobby of mine."  
Jaina growled. "Fine. Why don't you take over. Your turn. Lead on, Master Durron. I'd love to see you yet us out of here." She relinquished her ropes, but Kyp shook his head and pushed them aside. "Those are too weak," he insisted. "If anything, we could use them to climb down-"  
"How are we going to get back up the other side?"  
Kyp faltered. "That's right, Durron!" Jaina seized back her ropes and started tying them around her waist. "You can go back to following my lead, now."


	5. Need To Know

Kyp needed to know. Maybe, he'd ask only to get dumped on his butt and hate himself even more, but, as he saw it, it was worth the risk. Besides, what if she answered 'yes'? What if he never asked her, but she would have told him 'yes'? He had to ask her, needed to know even if it killed him. He loved her too much not to ask.  
Walking briskly, one arm swinging, the other carrying a long stemmed midnight blue flower, he strode on his way to where Jaina was hiding, working on her X-Wing's repairs. He stopped at the foot of the ladder on which she was perched and cleared his throat loudly to grab her attention. He heard the klink of a tool being tossed aside and then Jaina looked down to him. "May I help you?"  
"Jaina, do you love me?"  
A laugh crept up her throat, transformed into a guffaw, and she doubled over, laughing. "Are you kidding?"  
"I asked you a yes or no question. Do you mind answering with one of those choices?"  
Jaina nodded, sliding down the ladder to speak with him. "Is this one of those times you want me to lie to protect your delicate emotions?"  
Kyp took a breath. "No." He stared her in her beautiful big eyes.  
Jaina sighed, looked away. "Fine. Here's your answer, Kyp: no."  
Kyp simply nodded, stifling his hurt down because this was no new information. He considered it, forced himself to, more of a confirmation of something he already figured. "Okay. That was all I needed to know." Briskly, he turned and walked away. He ignored the pain, ignored the sting that was growing. He could still live, knowing this. He'd lived this long, watching the Goddess from afar.

* * *

Jaina sighed, watching Kyp briskly walk away. Should she have answered differently? Spared him the pain. Let him have his fantasies. What was so wrong with that? Jaina supposed she'd never know more because she hadn't dared . . . to tell him the truth.


	6. Her

The Council always thought she looked a little funny. For a while, Master Horn even joked about it. I only find it funny now because I hadn't even realized it before. And I can promise you she didn't find it funny once people started to realize what was going on. I know you don't think it's funny. I don't either. Not really. Once I get over the funniness of my own misery and heartbreak, all I can think about is how much I miss you. And that's where she came in.  
I'm pretty sure you thought I was joking whenever I said something that implied how I really felt about you. I can't blame you. You, Goddess, have always been out of my reach. I had never really expected to get anywhere with you, but it just hurt when the wake-up call came for me; you and Fel are engaged.  
Congratulations, Goddess. I guess. At first, I didn't hurt. It took a while for the burn to become noticeable. But when it did, I needed something to numb the pain. And fast. That's how I found her. Quite honestly, I can't even remember her name half the time. Rhy something . . .? Her looks never irked me. Although, I do remember seeing her for the first time and thinking she was absolutely gorgeous. Funny how these things work, huh? She was actually pretty nice. She was social enough, fun, interesting, but I always felt like our relationship was a little hollow. It wasn't until that day at your uncle and mom's birthday party when your dad said it aloud that I realized it was true. She looked just like you.


	7. Not Her

That wasn't her- he was well aware. He couldn't deny that she looked beautiful in the slim, form-fitting evening gown; the Imperial baron's son certainly agreed, he noted disdainfully, but Kyp knew that wasn't her. Buried somewhere beneath the heavy folds of the stunning, sparkling Hapan dress was the real her, a young woman deep in mourning, caught in the middle of losing herself. He saw her there, could see through the forced smiles, hear through the artificial laughter. She didn't need to be happy right now. If only Fel knew how much worse he was making this on her.


End file.
